Two Wreckers
by Krshaz
Summary: Basically Bulkhead and Wheeljack finally realizing their feelings for each other. Takes place right after the episode "Plus One" of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after the last episode of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters "Plus One". **

**I really couldn't help myself.**

**Rated M for sticky things later on.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You had me worried back there, Jackie." Bulkhead smiled toward his old friend as he put his hand to Wheeljack's in the Wrecker salute. Returning to base to find that Wheeljack hadn't left them was more of a relief than the large mech could put into words, and not just because he wasn't the smartest 'bot around, either.

Wheeljack's optics rolled and with a bit of humor, replied. "Just needed to blow off some steam."

Ultra Magnus huffed, unwelcome as he walked up to them, specifically turning his attention to Wheeljack. "If you intend on staying, then you will do well to pay more attention to my instructions and not question my orders. Is that understood, soldier?"

Glancing up at the high-strung mech, Wheeljack replied simply, "Yeah Sir." Oh how Magnus's strict, by the book, attitude made him want to hurl lug nuts. The thought of going back under his command wasn't pleasant, not pleasant at all. He'd rather be strapped to an asteroid, hurtling into the sun.

With a returning nod, Ultra Magnus walked past them to report in with Agent Fowler and await Optimus Prime's return.

Wheeljack crossed his arms and looked around the room. It seemed as though everyone was busy, so he took his opportunity to have some time with Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk, mind stepping outside with me for a few?" He asked, gesturing with his hand toward the large doorway of the bunker.

"Uhh… sure?" Bulkhead replied, a bit confused, but alright spending time with Wheeljack if he wanted it. Taking a glance over to his beloved partner, Miko, he could see that she was fine and sharing stories with Jack. Most likely bragging about kicking Starscream's aft with the apex armor. So with a bit more confidence, he followed Wheeljack outside.

Not in the mood for any eavesdropping, Wheeljack walked past several bunkers until they were a bit more secluded on the backside of the outermost bunker.

"Don't you think we're a bit far?" Bulkhead asked. Once again, he was confused.

Wheeljack leaned against the bunker wall and smirked at the large, forest green mech. For a moment, he caught himself staring into Bulkhead's big blue optics, which were so full of innocent confusion. Nothing like the hardened optics of a laborer turned soldier when they had first met in the Wreckers. Suddenly frowning, he turned away to look into the sky. It was still dark out, though it wouldn't be long before the sun would begin rising over the horizon.

This reaction to his question didn't set well with Bulkhead and he looked down sadly, taking a step back. He hoped that Wheeljack wasn't upset with him for something. It was one of those moments when someone says they want to talk and you think back on everything you'd ever done wrong. Now Bulkhead was prepared for the worst.

Looking back to him, Wheeljack felt remorse when he could hear Bulkhead stepping away. "It's nothing like that Bulk." He spoke reassuringly, stepping closer to break the gap between them. "I've just had a lot to think about today and I'm tired of thinking."

Feeling a bit more relieved, Bulkhead spoke with a calm laughter, "Yeah, that sure sounds like the old, Jackie."

"Hmph… the _old_ Jackie…" Wheeljack sighed. "Makes me miss the _old_ Bulk."

There was a moment of silence before Bulkhead spoke so quietly, it was nearly a whisper if his vocals weren't so full of bass. "Sorry."

Feeling more sadness from Bulkhead filled Wheeljack with even more emotions that were nearly impossible to understand. He did miss the old Bulkhead. He wasn't going to deny that. He missed how he'd felt surrounded by brothers with no rules and completing what other 'bots thought would be missions of suicide. Back when he knew exactly where he stood with Bulkhead. How he felt about Bulkhead. "Stop taking everything so personally!" Wheeljack said quickly. "This is what I mean by, you've gone soft. You follow orders like Mag-butt's pet and I bet your optics would be gushing fluids by now if I had actually left." More emotions. He hated himself for snapping at his closest friend. Why was he doing this? "You're not the Bulkhead I knew. What didn't make you laugh you used to pound into scrap. Now you're letting what I say make you upset?! I thought we could be brothers till the end of our life cycles, I even came back for you despite Magnus."

Bulkhead frowned, having heard enough and turned his back to Wheeljack. "You're not the same Jackie I used to Wreck with either." His tone was harsher than usual.

"What?" Wheeljack replied, stunned.

"The Wheeljack I knew wasn't nearly as unstable with his emotions as you clearly are." Bulkhead answered. "Maybe you should take some time off from the Wreckers and go team up with Arcee again. You two seem to have more in common than we do right now."


	2. Chapter 2

To say Wheeljack was shocked would have been an understatement. There wasn't a thing he could bring himself to say in retaliation. Bulkhead had never said anything like that to him before.

"I'm not going to be your punching bag when you have problems. Sorry." Bulkhead went on. "Things change and so do 'bots. I'm happy with where I am considering where I came from and I think it's a load of scrap that you still can't accept that." Turning his massive body around as quick as he could without losing balance, he glared at the still stunned Wheeljack. "Either get over yourself or just go already. You're only gonna get in our way and I'm not gonna let anything happen to Miko."

Mentioning Miko struck a cord in Wheeljack's circuits. "I wouldn't let anything happen to her…" He spoke quietly, not able to look Bulkhead in the face when he knew he was angry with him. Humans were never one of Wheeljack's favorite organics, if there even were any organics that he could say he was fond of. Miko was different however, and for such a tiny creature, her loyalty and courage could more than speak for themselves. He was proud to consider her a fellow Wrecker. "I didn't mean to snap like that. Believe me, I had hard enough time leaving you after our last mission earlier."

Bulkhead was quiet a moment, letting himself calm down before he spoke. "I haven't really brought this up before, but I'm sorry if I made you feel abandoned at all when I left the Wreckers to join Optimus. You know I wouldn't just leave my best bud unless it was something important."

This was the first time Wheeljack had ever heard him apologize to him personally about leaving. Looking back to Bulkhead, he remembered the feeling of betrayal and the loneliness that followed after his brother left the Wreckers. How was it that a big doofus like Bulkhead could bring out so many emotions in him? Some clear while others difficult to understand. Then he began to realize that maybe he had never really let that go like he thought. Why couldn't he let it go? They were finally reunited and even working together as partners like in the good ol' days. Why did this one event from his past have the power to come back and hurt like a scraplet that's got your scent? And before he could even react, the cool sensation of liquid could be felt trailing down his face plating from his optical sockets.

Quickly Wheeljack turned away from Bulkhead to wipe it away before he noticed, but it was too late.

"Jackie…?" Bulkhead moved in close, speaking gently. Worried for his friend, he went to place a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly.

Wheeljack paused when he felt the warm touch of the larger mech's hand. Somehow it was more comforting a gesture than anything Bulkhead could have said in that moment. "I never meant to be such a scrap head…" Answering back, Wheeljack turned to face his partner again. Those sweet, caring blue optics of Bulkhead's against the dark starry sky caught his immediate attention, sending a sudden unexpected tingle of energy through his spark chamber.

With a warm smile, Bulkhead wanted nothing more than to comfort his fellow Wrecker. "It's alright." He replied simply in a soft tone. The velvety baritone of his vocals hummed through Wheeljack's body, only causing the new feeling in his spark to grow stronger. Moving in closer, Bulkhead gently lifted his hand to hold Wheeljack's face and with a light touch, wiped away a tear from his optic with his thumb. "I know you're too cool to really open up, but I'll always be there to lend a processor if somethin's bothering you. So there's no reason for you to bottle it up to the point you start crying… I'd rather see my Jackie happy. I need you in my life just as much as I need Miko. I… care about you."

This was almost more than Wheeljack could handle. His spark was now nearly seeping from his chest plating. What was happening to him? With no answers, his mind became a blank. He almost wanted to run. Get away from these emotions. Run and just hope the problem goes away. But he couldn't. Those welcoming optics, that intoxicating smile and Bulkhead's overwhelming aura of kindness held him in place. There was no escaping this. Not this time. And maybe, just maybe, that wasn't a bad thing?

Wheeljack turned his head to move Bulkhead's hand and take hold of his forearm. With an unexpected tug, he pulled the former Wrecker forward and locked lips in a slightly forced kiss. Taking hold of the back of the large mech's helm, Wheeljack pressed deeply into the kiss, making sure Bulkhead couldn't move away until he was finished.

Bulkhead was taken completely by surprise as he felt the small lips of his dear friend pressing into his own, larger than average, mouth. If it were anyone else he would have resisted, but this was Jackie and soon he found himself giving in as his spark began to flare up with passion he never knew he was capable of before. Grabbing around Wheeljack's waist, Bulkhead began to kiss back. He wasn't sure why this was happening or where it would lead, but somewhere in his spark, this moment felt right. Like this was always meant to happen and that gave Bulkhead a feeling of content like he had never experienced before.

They would have kept going if not for the sudden click and flash of a cell phone camera. Mortified, Bulkhead let go of Wheeljack and turned to see Miko watching them. "Miko?!" Bulkhead yelped.


	3. Chapter 3

Just wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback.

Makes me feel more confident about continuing this story.

* * *

Miko smirked devilishly down at her latest pic. "No wonder you didn't hook up with Arcee. Someone's got the hots for big ol' Bulk." She spoke to herself victoriously with a bit of a giggle.

"M-Miko, it's not what it… what we were… I mean… scrap!" Bulkhead was clearly out of sorts, frantic over his partner having seen him being intimate. Even worse, taking a picture.

Wheeljack backed away from Bulkhead and approached Miko, since his friend was clearly short-circuiting. Kneeling down closer to her, he asked somewhat seriously, "How long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough to see you smooching my Bulkhead." She playfully made kissing lips at him.

"Was the picture really necessary?" Wheeljack asked, rolling his optics at her childish humor.

Miko raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? It's like, the magic moment when you become boyfriends. Like I'm NOT gonna document Bulk falling in love with the one and only Wheeljack? Bromance turned romance. Forever Wreckers, you know what I mean?"

Wheeljack pretended to understand half of what came out of her mouth. Cracking a bit of a smile, he documented to his memory bank what an adorable dork Miko could be. "Don't go saying that love word just yet. How do you know we weren't just preparing some new combined combat maneuver?" He asked, putting out his hand for Miko to climb on and be more at face level with them.

Not having any problems with heights, Miko was just as comfortable high up in Wheeljack's hand as she would be on the ground. "I'm 15, do you seriously think I'll believe that that was just some fancy fighting move?" She cracked up laughing. Wheeljack had to admit the idea was absurd. "Yeah, that was some fancy move you put on Bulk, alright." She added.

"You're lucky I like you, kid." Wheeljack felt at ease with Miko, even when she was casually making fun of him. He really had grown fond of the human girl's company.

"No, you're lucky I like you." She tried giving a serious face though it came out more comedic than anything. "If you had been anyone else kissing my partner, I'd have to go all apex armor kung fu on you." Now she was chopping her hands in a karate fashion to act tough. There was no end to this girl.

Wheeljack poked her shoulder, nudging her a bit, but was careful to not hurt her. "Okay, so you caught us kissing, but don't expect too much. It's not like we were interfacing."

Hearing that word snapped Bulkhead out of his panicking. "Don't tell her about that! She's too young, Jackie." Now he was worried for how this could possibly damage the little human he cared for.

Wheeljack and Miko both rolled their eyes and optics in perfect time. "Bulkhead, if interfacing means sex, I know what that is. As long as the three of us are Wreckers Forever, I don't care if you and Wheeljack have a little _private fun_." She whispered the last part slyly with a wink.

Trying to not take any of this too seriously, Wheeljack still wasn't sure how he felt about Bulkhead or what compelled him to suddenly kiss him. Rather than make things weird, he was willing to just push back emotions and keep his friendships at any cost.

Bulkhead finally quieted down and tried to process the fact that Miko was not damaged by this in any way and much to his surprise, supported it. But with her support, now dawned the question did he himself, support it? Anything of a romantic nature had never crossed his thoughts before in regards to Wheeljack. They were friends, brothers, Wreckers, partners… He found himself at a pause as his face plating began to heat up in what was the Cybertronian version of a human blush. When Wheeljack kissed him, somehow that changed everything. There was something new kindling within his spark. Glancing over to Wheeljack who just casually stood there, his optics traced up and down the white, gray frame of his companion. He realized he couldn't deny that there was attractiveness about Wheeljack that he could only just now acknowledge after what had happened before Miko showed up. Maybe there really was something more there than what he had previously thought?

Moving over beside Wheeljack to talk to Miko, Bulkhead asked, "So… this really wouldn't bother you?" The question quickly gained Wheeljack's attention, curious as to what he meant by that.

"Not really." Miko smiled, wanting Bulkhead to be happy and in her odd mind, she thought how this would bring them closer as sort of a Wrecker family. This may even be what could keep Wheeljack from leaving again. She hated to see how upset it made Bulkhead when Jackie tried to break up the band earlier.

Having her approval meant a lot to Bulkhead and touched him to his spark. He gave her a light pet on the back with his finger and smiled. Then he turned his attention to the other Wrecker who touched his spark that night. "So what now, Jackie?" He wondered what would change between them considering what had happened..

Wheeljack was obviously trying to mask the situation, not making much if any eye contact with Bulkhead at all. "What do you mean, what now? It was a slip of the moment. Just let it go." He went quiet when Bulkhead took Miko from his hand and put her on the ground.

"You should go. I need to talk to him." Bulkhead almost pleaded with her. Miko looked to Wheeljack, then back to Bulkhead and nodded. She could tell something was going to go down and they needed alone time.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulkhead watched Miko go, wishing she could have stayed with them longer, but he wasn't finished with Wheeljack yet. Especially not with him trying to pull his usual scrap of pretending nothing is wrong and hiding his true emotions. Something happened between them and if just for the sake of his old friend, he was determined to get this sorted out.

"Jackie. How can you stand there and come off like nothing happened. I know I'm not the smartest 'bot of the bunch, but I know you pulled me into a kiss. _You_ kissed _me_." Bulkhead was very clear in that he wanted Wheeljack to at least answer for what happened, even if it meant nothing.

Wheeljack crossed his arms and frowned, "You're a good friend Bulk. Let's just leave it at that, okay?"

Perhaps before, Bulkhead would have just dropped it and respected Wheeljack's wishes, but this was something entirely too important. "No. I'm not dropping it until you fess up because I have a feeling it wouldn't have just stopped with a kiss if Miko hadn't of shown up?"

"I… I don't remember…" Wheeljack turned away, still trying to avoid the truth. He was a stubborn and quiet soldier all the way to the core. "You must have a bolt loose or something."

"Oh, Jackie…" Bulkhead murmured in disappointment.

Wheeljack glanced back to Bulkhead with a questioning, "Hmm?"

Seeing Wheeljack go back to his habit of bottling his feelings sent a slight pain through the spark chamber of the large green mech. "To tell you the truth, I've never been kissed by anyone before. That kiss… Your kiss actually meant something to me. I was confused and I still am, but I felt it in here." He placed his hand over his chest, speaking of his spark chamber. "Didn't you feel anything?"

"I'm not sure…" Wheeljack answered, taking a long pause before continuing. "Maybe."

Bulkhead would have been discouraged, but that maybe seemed to help. "Maybe… I wouldn't mind doing it again?" That came out a bit more awkward than he would have liked it to.

The plating on Wheeljack's face heated and he scuffed. "So you're a soft homobot now?"

"I don't know." Bulkhead shrugged. "You kissed me, that'd make you the homobot, wouldn't it?"

Wheeljack hated how easily it buttered him up when Bulkhead played the big loveable oaf. "Wreckers never go soft." This was the only reply he could think of.

"If no one besides Miko knows, who's gonna think we're soft?" Bulkhead moved a little closer to his friend. "What happens in the Wreckers, stays in the Wreckers, ya'know?"

Before Bulkhead could get close enough to touch him, Wheeljack pulled out one of his swords to block him as the protective mask shot across his mouth. "So what, now you're gonna cuddle me and I'll cry like a pussy homobot how much I love you?" His sarcasm barely covered his internal breakdown. "I'm not looking for a ball and chain. I thought you knew me better than that, Bulk?"

Having the tip of Wheeljack's blade in his face wasn't enough to phase Bulkhead. "I do know you, Jackie." Bulkhead grabbed the sword and pulled it away only to toss it aside. This was more than enough proof for him that Wheeljack wasn't all right because he was never so careless with his swords. "You're afraid of something and I think I know what it is." Bulkhead grabbed Wheeljack's wrist and took hold of his other wrist before he could pull out his second sword.

"Let go!" Wheeljack snapped, trying to pull himself free from Bulkhead's powerful grip with no luck.

"The only reason you're still on my aft about going soft is because you don't want to face the truth that _you're_ the one who's gone soft!" Bulkhead watched as Wheeljack stopped struggling, clearly more thrown off than ever by his sudden accusation. "If you really wanted to be alone, you wouldn't have stayed with me and Miko, or the rest of the team. You can call me soft for loving Miko and having friends, but maybe you should be looking in a mirror next time you do that, because you know what I think? I think you enjoy the company more than you want to let on and you know what else?" Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack closer. "I think somewhere along the line you realized you love me." Saying that last part wasn't easy for Bulkhead, but he decided to just go with his spark instead of fearing rejection. Wheeljack needed help and now wasn't the time to hold anything back.

Despite the glare that Wheeljack had shot him, the mask was hiding his very heated face plating. As much as he wanted to fight back, deny everything and run off again, he couldn't find it in himself to hurt Bulkhead again like that. "Bulkhead, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." He spoke seriously, trying his best to ignore the conflicting emotions in his spark and now his body. "You don't even realize much it pained me to watch so many of our brothers parish and I'm sure the Wreckers I never came across met a similar fate. What if something happened to either of us? I'm already not sure how I would handle losing you, let alone if you were my mate!" Wheeljack snapped, though quickly went quiet as he realized his deepest fears were beginning to slip out.

Now Bulkhead understood why Wheeljack was so hesitant and tried to take his reasoning into consideration. What would he do if he gave his spark to Wheeljack, only to watch him get destroyed in battle? He had a hard enough time worrying about Miko getting into trouble. He could also recall how hard of a time Arcee had with losing her mate and partner, Cliffjumper. Would he really be able to handle losing a mate? "Maybe you're right? It would be too painful to give my spark to you only to watch you offline for whatever reason." Bulkhead was quiet for a moment and then looked Wheeljack right in the optics. "But I think it would be more painful for me to go everyday wondering what could have been because I was too afraid to try."

It was happening again. Those large caring blue optics and the sweet honesty in his words left Wheeljack with little to no hope of resisting him anymore. The mask over his mouth retracted and his arms went limp as he slowly allowed himself to surrender to him. "I don't want anything to change between us…" He spoke softly, almost as a pleading request.

"We can still be friends like before, just closer." Bulkhead let go of Wheeljack's wrists and took hold of his shoulders. "I…" He leaned in closer. "I love you, Jackie." Gently, he pressed his larger mouth to Wheeljack's lips, embracing him in a tender kiss.

Unable to resist, nor able to return those words, Wheeljack could only rest his hands on Bulkhead's chest and kiss him back. Bulkhead was right, he was afraid and letting that fear go would still be a challenge, but for now, he closed his optics and indulged in this moment with the dearest person in his spark.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for this. I have no excuse.**

_***throws self into the raging sea of failure***_

* * *

Once back in the base, Miko took a seat next to Jack who was trying to not be obvious about his issues with his mom and Agent Fowler potentially dating. "Ready to say hello to your new daddy?" She teased.

Jack shot her a glare. "Shut up. Fowler isn't dating my mom." He huffed and buried his head in his hands. "They should be worrying about 'cons and work and…"

Miko cut him off. "Sounds like someone's an overprotective mama's boy? Don't you think you're spazzing a bit much over this?" She held her knees to her chest and rested her head against her legs as she watched him. Sometimes she wondered if everyone expected her to have a crush on Jack, but to be honest, she was never into romance or anything of the fluff variety. More than anything, she saw Jack and Raf like the brothers she never got to have. "Would it really be that traumatic if they were seeing each other?"

"I don't know…" Jack sighed. "I know Fowler is a good guy and all, but I'd rather see my own dad making mom happy. You wouldn't get it though, your parents never divorced."

"True'nuff, but I am dealing with similar things." She wanted to tell him, but respected her fellow Wreckers too much to say anything.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked obviously.

Miko smirked, "That's Wrecker-only information. Sorry."

Jack shook his head, not surprised by her response at all.

* * *

Ultra Magnus realized it would be a bit of time before Optimus returned and the thought of staying in the bunker with the others wasn't of much interest to him. The natives were odd and he didn't particularly care for them. If it weren't for respecting Optimus Prime's ideals, he would have little concern for what befell the planet. His goal was simply to eradicate the Decepticons. Taking this opportunity for some personal time, Magnus went out to his ship to be in solitude until their leader returned.

After being lifted inside, the dim lighting and silence of his ship was welcoming. Strolling over to his seat at the controls, he sat down to allow himself to decompress. Their mission would have been a success as he was accustomed to if not for that rebellious little shit, Wheeljack. As much as he wanted to put his mind at ease, frustration kept creeping up in the form of that Wrecker. How it mocked him.

"I'll teach that soldier respect…" Magnus muttered, his thoughts drifting to that of Wheeljack in chains as he whipped him, quite literally, into submission. The sound of Wheeljack's cries each time the energon whip would crack against his backside and the trails of his own energon leaking from his wounds. Yeah, he would have the Wrecker begging before he'd even consider stopping the punishment.

The sound of pelvic plating clicking open and a spike pressurizing was louder in the silent ship. He trailed his hand down and with precision and began slowly stroking his hand up and down his member that was already leaking pre-fluids. Another crack of the whip. Another cry to be set free. Wheeljack was completely at his mercy in his thoughts. His hips swayed and bucked lightly. How he wanted to own that mech and put him in his place. Humiliate and torture him.

Magnus pumped himself harder and faster, not taking very long to overload and douse his hand in fluids. The sound of his cooling fans kicking on to cool him down was somewhat loud in the silent ship as well. There was no attraction where Wheeljack was concerned, but if he could force him into submission, that would be very pleasing. After a few moments of rest, he got up to clean himself, obviously not wanting anyone to know what he was pumping to the thought of torturing rebellious soldiers while alone in his ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**It really annoys me that there's not enough love out there for Bulkhead.**

* * *

Although the build of their frames presented some problems, Bulkhead and Wheeljack found their own way to embrace each other. Working into the dance of being intimate. This time with no interruptions, their kiss progressed into touching and feeling, while lost in the moment, becoming physically acquainted.

"You're almost too big for me, Bulk." Wheeljack smiled, cuddling into Bulkhead's large chest.

Bulkhead loved this feeling. The pulsing in his spark was stronger than ever. It was the way Wheeljack made him feel so confident, attractive and loved in a way that was nothing like he'd ever felt before. Now he was sinking, Bulkhead was falling in love with Wheeljack and he knew it. There was nothing that could hold him back right now. Taking a brave step, he replied, "Hopefully I'm not too big for you?"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge in curiosity, but soon realized what he meant when he felt a large hand groping his aft. With optics widened, he pushed back a bit from Bulkhead, though not harshly. "Bulk… I'm trying." He softened his gaze as he looked up at him. "Even if I accept it, interfacing… mating, isn't gonna be easy for me."

"Am I really that big?" Bulkhead asked with a bit of a sad expression.

"Maybe just a little…" Wheeljack muttered, glancing awkwardly at Bulkhead's massive pelvic plating that could only be hiding something huge. He shook his head a bit to snap out of it and looked back toward his face. "That's not really what I meant. I was talking about just tying the knot in general." Trying to make this less awkward was difficult for him. "It's not as if I'd mind fragging with you… But I don't see any way to do that without my spark merging with yours, whether I'm ready for it or not." That was as close as he could come to saying he was in love with Bulkhead too, for now.

Bulkhead tried to understand, but it wasn't easy. "Guess it's normal for a virgin like me to get ahead of themselves with this stuff, huh?"

Wheeljack blinked with surprise. "I didn't know that. You've really never just fragged with anyone? Even I've had my share of interfacing in the past."

"You're the only one who's ever found me attractive…" Bulkhead looked away shamefully.

This didn't set well with Wheeljack. "People should know better than to judge a book by its cover." He frowned, the thought of Bulkhead being turned down just because he was big, pissed him off. "You're a good mech, Bulk. Anyone who doesn't take the time to get to know you is missing out." He placed a hand to Bulkhead's chest and smiled to him. "When I'm ready, I _want_ to be your first. I've never thought less of you because of your size. That size may very well be an advantage." Suddenly the thought of a wrecking ball with millennia of pent up energy came to mind and his face plating began to heat again.

Bulkhead's facial plating heated too. The way Wheeljack played his words was rather seducing considering the situation, as well as very kind. Making him feel like maybe he was just as special and attractive as any other mech was very much appreciated. "Thanks, Jackie." He replied, returning the smile. "I guess since you're not wanting anything else, I should probably go?" He became a bit more awkward now.

"Why?" Wheeljack asked.

"Well…" Bulkhead was a bit embarrassed by this, but he didn't want to hide this from Wheeljack either. Taking Wheeljack's smaller hand in his, he had it brush over his pelvic plating.

Wheeljack jumped back quickly, "You're burning up, Bulk!" He exclaimed. Taking a moment to absorb the fact that Bulkhead was very aroused, he spoke a bit more normally. "I didn't think you were wanting to slag me that badly?" It was flattering and embarrassing to realize how much Bulkhead wanted him.

Feeling a bit insecure again, Bulkhead turned away shamefully. "See? I need to drive off and… take care of it."

Wheeljack didn't want Bulkhead to feel bad about it and so he took his hand, speaking in a soft, smooth, reassuring tone. "If you let me tag along, I'll help you with that problem there."

Bulkhead would only shoot him a surprised and flattered stare. Was he really offering to help him overload?

"Come on. Take me anywhere you want to go." Wheeljack said as he took his alternate vehicle mode and revved up the engine, encouraging his friend to follow.

Bulkhead didn't have to think twice before taking his own vehicle form and started driving away from the base to find somewhere more private. Wheeljack following close behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's only gonna get better. I've given up on having a life.**

**This is seriously the sweetest pairing. I can't get much fluffier than this.**

**Also, Wheeljack is a little shit. He will always be a little shit and I love that little shit.**

* * *

They made sure to not be too far out that they couldn't be reached on the comm. link incase anything serious were to happen and they needed to get back quickly. The space that they found was over a banking and in somewhat of a ditch. This would make it more private and less likely to be scoped out by wandering Decepticons in the sky. Now that they found the perfect location, Bulkhead found himself going shy and unsure of what to do. Intimacy of any kind was still very new to him.

Wheeljack's attempt to keep a poker face seemed to only fail when he was around Bulkhead. This was a testament to how easily his dear friend could bring out a wide variety of emotions in him. The innocent confusion he was putting out, along with the clear lack of experience was nothing short of adorable. With no intentions of going _all the way_, this was going to prove interesting for the older mech. More of an experiment than anything to see what it's like and find out if they were doing the right thing by exploring their mutual romantic interest.

"So… How do I do this?" Bulkhead asked, feeling awkward.

"How do you think?" Wheeljack smirked and gave a quick knock with his knuckles over Bulkhead's pelvic plating. "Open up and show me what you're packin' under all this bulk?" He tried to be playful to lighten the atmosphere between them. There was a feeling of satisfaction in the knowledge that he would be the first and possibly only one to give Bulkhead an overload that wasn't through masturbation.

The knock on his plating sent a light vibration that didn't help the already aroused Bulkhead. Taking in a deep breath for ventilation, his gears shifted and retracted allowing his spike to finally pressurize, much to his own relief. Having to hold it back for so long was uncomfortable.

Wheeljack looked on in astonishment at the impressive, green and black spike. "Sweet Primus, Bulk…" The size was easily twice that of what would be considered normal. It was truly a sight to behold and made it difficult for him to look away. Without trying, just seeing it was enough to raise his arousal and now his own pelvic covering was becoming uncomfortable. Because of the situation and not really wanting Bulkhead to feel alone in this anyway, he allowed his own plating to retract and revealed his slowly pressurizing, white and silver spike.

Bulkhead's facial plate heated. Wheeljack's spike was cute and enticing, but even more inviting was the valve that he knew would lay beneath the spike. Though he understood and accepted Wheeljack wasn't ready to take it that far, to say he didn't want it would have been huge misconception. "So how are we...?"

Before Bulkhead could finish, Wheeljack went down to his knees and took the tip of Bulkhead's spike into his mouth, lathering it in the fluids that surrounded his glossa. It was too large to take into his mouth completely, but this wouldn't stop him from his friend the best head job he possibly could. To make up for what couldn't fit, he lightly brushed his fingers up and down the long shaft, sure to give special attention to sensitive wires and nodes. He even ran the tips of his fingers over Bulkhead's lubricating valve.

The absolute pleasure of being touched by another was better than Bulkhead could have ever imagined. The skillful use of Wheeljack's glossa, the touch of his fingers over his valve and sensitive wiring was almost too much. It was enough to send shutters through his whole frame, erupting in deep vocalizations of bliss. He had to gently rest his hands over Wheeljack's shoulders just to keep himself standing through this.

Hearing Bulkhead's moans was more arousing than Wheeljack had thought they'd be. His spike was now completely pressurized and own valve began dripping. As if the moaning wasn't enough, he could now taste the bitter sweetness of pre-fluids washing over his glossa. It was becoming harder and harder to fight back his increasing desire to take it further. He was now in an internal war with his own stubborn nature and his body's near aching to just give in and let Bulkhead take him. Desperate to ease this suffering, Wheeljack removed a hand from the spike he was pleasuring to try rubbing his own, but even that wasn't enough. With an obvious shutter, he tried pressing a few fingers up into his wet valve, trying anything he could think of to relieve himself.

Bulkhead slowly came down from his high of pleasure when he realized something was very off about Wheeljack. "Jackie… what's wrong…?" He asked, brushing gently over Wheeljack's helm. The feeling of heaviness in his spark returned, as if it were reaching out to the other mech on its own accord.

Fingering his valve wasn't enough to please his needy body and he became frustrated. Wheeljack pulled his mouth away from Bulkhead's spike and punched into the dirt. "Scrap!" His voice was shaky and weak, making it clear that he couldn't handle this like he thought he'd be able to. It was supposed to be just helping Bulkhead overload, not this. Not his body becoming physically pained from denying it a bonding. Not really answering his friend's question, he simply looked up and their optics met. How could he put into words how much his body ached to be fragged by that large green mech? Or that his spark was nearly bursting from its chamber to join together with the one it had obviously chosen? His optics simply pleaded desperately with Bulkhead to not make him say it. His pride wasn't going to allow him to ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm seriously sorry for how this one ends.**

**I promise I'll make the next and last chapter the best and longest.**

**I don't feel well, if anyone catches any spelling or grammar problems, please tell me.**

* * *

Ultra Magnus lowered down out of his ship, feeling more at ease since taking about an hour or so of personal time. Now he was ready to confront his Wreckers again, possibly see if moral has improved or if an informative pep talk was needed. There was no reason for him to think they would have left, so stepping inside their current base, it took just a moment for him to glance around and determine that they were not inside. "Humph..." He vocalized with a frown and headed out to look around the immediate area.

The only sound breaking the silence of the calming early morning hours were the birds waking from their sleep. Stars began to disappear as the sky lightened with the approaching dawn. None of this really impressed Magnus though as he would have preferred to see the start of a new cycle on their home, Cybertron, before the war destroyed everything. The same couldn't be said for his commander though and he realized that. This was exactly the kind of place Optimus Prime would fall in love with. It was bothersome and pointless for him to try coming to that same conclusion and he could have cared less, but he knew Optimus was the type to enjoy this sort of thing.

There wasn't much time for him to bombard himself with too many thoughts that weren't related to the task at hand. Taking a walk around the base, he came across something interesting. Reflecting the faint morning light, one of Wheeljack's swords lay in the dirt just on the other side of the outermost bunker. Magnus knelt down to pick it up and observed markings in the dirt that could have been sign of a struggle. A careful study also showed tire marks that were leaving the vicinity of the base. "Decepticons." He muttered as he transformed into his blue semi-truck vehicle mode and followed the trail to wherever it would lead.

* * *

Bulkhead looked deep into Wheeljack's optics and understood their unspoken words. Although he truly respected his friend's previous wish to not take this further than where they were, where they were now gave neither of them little choice but to go forward. Slowly, Bulkhead lowered himself down to his knees to be level with Wheeljack as he pulled him into a loving embrace. Comforting him was the best way he could think of to show him that everything would be all right.

Wheeljack felt his frustration lift away as he rested into Bulkhead's arms. The warmth of his frame was inviting and sent an unexpected feeling of happiness through his spark chamber. Admitting to himself that this was okay and what he wanted was as challenging as ever, but the condition of his body gave him no room to argue. At this point, he needed him. In the best, least awkward way he possibly could, he tried pulling Bulkhead a little over him to encourage the larger mech into making a move.

This was the first time Bulkhead could recall Wheeljack becoming so submissive and he never could have imagined it would have happened under these conditions. Taking care to be as gentle as possible, he did the best he could with his lack of experience to push Wheeljack down so he could move over him.

"No offense…" Wheeljack's voice was still shaky. "…But you're too slow." With a smirk, he tried to get a hold of himself despite starting to take in deep breaths for ventilation. His frame was beginning to overheat with anticipation. "Just try to not break me with that thing?"

Bulkhead was now overheating too and took the hint to go for it. Gently taking hold of Wheeljack's hips, he pulled him into position to the tip of his spike was rubbing against Wheeljack's soaked valve. With a low shutter of pleasure, he slowly began pressing himself in. The tight warmth of the valve over his spike felt incredible. Though there was some resistance because of his size, he managed to press in the entirety of his length.

Wheeljack's back arched and he gasped in as Bulkhead's spike stretched his valve nearly to the limit. There was pain, but it was masked by the satisfaction of his body finally getting what it needed. "Frag me, Bulk!" He snapped, clenching his denta. The desperation was so much so that he began rocking his hips to get him moving.

Bulkhead didn't hesitate and began moving his hips until he found a rhythm with Wheeljack. In a way it felt completely natural interfacing with him. Just like with their first kiss, it felt as though it was always meant to lead up to this moment. "I… love you…" He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is short, but this is how I wanted it to end.**

**Expect follow up stories. I'm not done writing yet.**

* * *

Coming up on a ridge, Ultra Magnus stopped to survey the landscape. With the sun peeking over the horizon, it made visibility much clearer and allowed for him to search for anything suspicious. As commanding officer of the Wreckers, it was his duty to make sure nothing happened to them. After what he could find back at the base, he suspected that they had run into some Decepticons. The only thing suspicious about this theory was that if Decepticons had been within the vicinity of the base, everyone would have been notified. Something wasn't right and he would find out what.

While scanning over the land, something quite clear suddenly caught the attention of his optics. About half a mile out, nestled in a ditch, a blue light expanded outward. Magnus transformed out of vehicle mode and zoomed in his optics to get a better look at what was causing the light. It appeared to be coming from a single source and once he realized what that source was, he quickly turned his head in utter disgust. The blue light was being emitted from the merged sparks of Bulkhead and Wheeljack. They were spark bonding.

"This will not go unpunished…" Magnus muttered angrily gritting his denta. Interfacing among soldiers was against protocol and spark bonding was out of the question. There was no room for infatuation in war.

Not needing to see anymore, Magnus resumed vehicle mode and headed back to base.

* * *

When their sparks finally receded back into their own chambers, Bulkhead and Wheeljack laid down and held each other in the peaceful afterglow. The sun was up now and morning light spread over them. Whatever their future would hold, one thing was sure they were bonded for life. As partners and lovers.


End file.
